


It Was Worth It

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash hates clubs. Tucker happens to be outside the club he walks out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes unfinished for a month or so. I decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy! As always, love to see kudos and comments! Sorry if this is utter crap.

Wash groaned. He hated clubs. All the loud music, people dancing and trying to grind on you, all the screaming and alcohol spilling every time a drunk person tried to dance. It was just not Wash's thing and it was just too much. 

He had reluctantly agreed to come after much begging and persuasion from his friends. 

They promised it would be fine, that they'd only be there for a little bit. They promised to not abandon him, leave him stranded at the bar by himself. 

Wash sighed. He was alone, at the bar, with no idea where his friends were. The minute they got there he was ditched and decided to hang out at the bar like a loner. 

Wash had had enough of just sitting around and thought, fuck it. Those pricks can find a ride home and I'm not going to help them. They abandoned me immediately.

With that thought in mind, Wash got up and headed to the door, getting knocked around by people. 

"Hey hottie. How about you come over here for a little fun?" A girl who was way too drunk and was wearing way too little clothing was grinding her ass against his crotch. 

Wash pushed her away, shoving through people and out the door, breathing in the fresh air and the quiet. 

"You decided to leave? The club too much?"

Wash turned to look to the corner of the building where the voice was coming from. 

On a bench sat a very attractive man. He had dreads that were tied up, dark skin and bright green eyes. He was giving Wash a beautiful smile with pearly white, perfectly straight teeth. 

"Uh yeah. It's not really my type of thing. I'm more of a stay at home kind of guy." Wash said, shrugging. 

The guy laughed, a sound Wash could listen to repeatedly. "Let me guess. Your friends convinced you to come, told you they wouldn't ditch you and the minute you got here you were ditched."

Wash blinked at the guy owlishly. "Uh yeah, that's actually exactly what happened. How did you know?" Wash asked, walking over to the guy because why not? He had nothing else to do.

"Happened to me first time I came here." The guy shrugged, leaning back against the bench and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Why are you out here? Seems like you've been here often." Wash stood near the guy, keys in his hand.

"Yeah I have but it gets too much. All the bodies and the amount of people trying to dance on you. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Well you look like someone that people would want to grind on." Wash said casually, not even realizing he said it out loud until the guy started laughing. 

"Oh my god. Was that your way of calling me attractive?"

Wash blushed, looking away and scratching the back of his neck. "Uh I guess? I really didn't mean to say it out loud." Wash wanted to hit himself in the face. 

"Well thanks. You're pretty hot yourself." They guy shrugged, looking Wash up and down which made him flush even more. 

"Are you blind?" Wash questioned, wondering what this guy saw in him. Sure, he wasn't ugly but he wasn't attractive either. Just an average guy. 

"Are you serious dude? You must have chicks banging on your door. You got that short blonde hair styled in the way that you could run your fingers through and your grey eyes are fucking poetic or some shit. Plus you've got adorable freckles that stand out even more when you blush. How could girls not dig that?"

Wash knew he was beet red, but did his best to play it off. "Nah. I think your lying to me. You're definitely the more attractive one." 

By now Wash had sat down next to the guy and they were having a conversation like they were friends, when they didn't even know each others name. 

"I mean trust me, I know I'm hot shit but I'm not more attractive then you dude."

Wash rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy? You've got dreads first of all, and the most striking green eyes I've ever seen in my life. Your smile is actually perfect and your laugh is like fucking music or something. You look like some sort of god."

This time it was the guys turn to blush, although it was hidden pretty well by his dark skin. 

He shook his head in disagreement, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his neck to crack it. 

Wash openly stared at him. Along his arm and probably over his shoulder was this insane tribal, aqua tattoo that contrasted with his dark skin beautifully. 

His shirt had also ridden up, showing Wash a glimpse of a toned six pack. 

Wash swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing it and looking away and at the road where cars were driving past. 

"Whatever you say dude. All I know is you're a cute stranger who happened to walk out of the club I was at when I was outside." 

"Well I was just about to leave and some hot stranger called to me and I couldn't resist. Besides, I have no where I need to be."

They sat in a comfortable silence, Wash lost in his thoughts. How far did his tattoo run? All the way down his side down to his hips where the bone juts out before it dips down? Wash grinned at the mental image. 

"What are you smiling about? Something you want to tell me about?"

"Nah, just thinking. Hey, what's up with your tattoo? Does it run all the way down your back? It's really bad ass."

The guy smiled, happy his tattoo had been noticed. He way pretty proud of it after all. 

"Got it after college actually, came out cooler than I expected. It'd be easier if I just showed you."

The guy began taking of his shirt and Wash felt like he was drooling. This guy was actually a god. He wasn't overly muscular, but you could tell he was fit and each muscle was so perfectly toned, the exact body type that made Wash weak in the knees. 

"So it runs from my forearm and down my shoulder and a bit down the side of my back."

Wash focused on the tattoo when the guy turned to face him. He was amazed by the way the design curved so well with his body and looked like it was part of his skin. 

Wash had to use so much willpower to not feel along the lines and across his shoulder muscles. 

"It looks really cool. I don't think I would ever get a tattoo like that though. Really wouldn't suit me." Wash said with a short laugh, feeling disappointed as the guy shrugged his shirt back on. 

"Thanks. And yeah, you don't look like a tattoo kind of a guy. More like a guy who owns three cats and has a really clean house."

Wash burst out into a fit of laughter at how perfect that description was of him. 

"Do you have superpowers or something? Because I do have three cats, Epsilon, Delta and Theta and my house is perfectly clean." 

The guy laughed, smirking at Wash. "If I did have a superpower, it would be X-ray vision because damn I want to see what you're hiding behind those clothes. Bow chika bow wow."

Wash laughed, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck. "That was horrible. Just so awful."

"Well I'm sorry.." The guy trailed off and Wash realized they hadn't even introduced themselves.

"Shit sorry! I'm Washington."

"Washington. As in the state. What kind of name is Washington?!" 

"It's actually my last name. My first name is David but I hate being called it so I go by Washington or just Wash."

"Makes more sense. I'm Tucker."

"That a first or last name?"

Tucker paused, looking away embarrassingly. "Last name. Don't even ask about my first."

Wash laughed, and looked at Tucker curiously. "Well when you act like that I have to know what your first name is!" 

"It's so bad!" Tucker whined, hiding his face inside his hands. 

Wash rolled his eyes. "It can't be that bad. I have the name of a state okay? So what is it!?" 

Tucker huffed, looking up at Wash with narrowed eyes. "Lavernius. My first name is Lavernius. And under no circumstance can you call me that unless it's in bed." 

Wash stuttered for a moment before collecting himself. "That's not bad at all. And don't worry about me calling you that, Vern."

Tucker literally glared daggers at Wash, looking furious. 

"If you ever call me Vern again I'm going to have to murder you. And I really don't want to have to deal with the work that goes into a murder." 

Wash burst out laughing. "Okay sorry. I just really wanted to see how you'd react. And I got what I wanted."

Tucker huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. 

Wash just smiled. If hadn't have decided he was tired and bored in the club and left earlier or later, he would have never met this perfect human being. 

"I was only joking I'll never call you Vern or Lavernius." Wash said, giving Tucker his serious face. 

"Fine by me. But like I said, I don't mind being called Lavernius in bed."

Wash just chuckled and Tucker looked at him. 

"Why do you shrug off all my attempts at getting into your pants? Why do you hurt my ego like this?"

"I don't think you're ego needs to be enlarged and besides, what if I'm not gay?"

Tucker looked shocked for a moment, the thought never even occurring to him. 

"Shit sorry dude. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I think I'm just going to leave before I screw this up even more." 

"Don't." Wash grabbed Tucker's wrist as he got up to leave. 

"I was just joking. I am gay actually, I wouldn't have stayed while you hit on me if I wasn't."

Tucker relaxed, sitting back down and smiling. 

"Thank god. I don't really think about the things I say or how the other person might react. Guess I lucked out. Most the attractive guys I meet are straight."

Wash nodded his head in agreement. 

Tucker chuckled, looking over at Wash. "Got a funny story actually, and it has to do with why I'm out here. I was chatting up this attractive guy, short brown hair and great smile. He got kind of uncomfortable but like the idiot I am, I didn't really notice. Then Carolina fucking comes out of nowhere and yells at me. Don't think she even realized it was me."

Wash burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his sides, nearly falling off the bench. 

"Tucker. Oh my god. Holy shit dude. You were hitting on one of my best friends. He's York, one of the assholes that ditched me with Carolina. 

Tucker groaned, covering his face with his hands. "What a great first impression. Now if I 'meet' them they're going to fucking hate me."

Wash just smiled sympathetically. "Nah, York will understand. You seem to know Carolina?"

"Yeah. Best friends with Church, her brother. Did it happen to you?" Tucker asked, looking up at Wash from behind his hands. 

"Yup. Turns out they were my neighbors and I went to meet them and wanted to die. They laughed at me, but York said there were no hard feelings. Carolina took a day but came around. That's just Carolina."

Tucker started laughing, and Wash was glad for that. He hated seeing Tucker so distraught. 

"Well at least I have you to help me through it. Too bad you had to deal with it on your own."

"Yeah, it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. But it ended well and I got a bunch of amazing friends out of it."

They both smiled, looking out at the road. 

"Washhhh" Wash spun around at the voice, sighing as he saw North, York and Carolina stumbling out of the club. 

Tucker went bright red, hiding himself behind Wash's body, using him as a shield. 

"Washhhhh. Drive us homeeee."

Wash scoffed. "Yeah, no I'm not gonna do that. You assholes ditched me so call a cab. I'm taking my own car." 

The trio groaned, staring at Wash but Wash just shrugged, ignoring their complaining. 

"You'll have to deal with us when you get home anyways. Might as well drive us there." Carolina commented, leaning on York who looked ready to fall over. 

"No I don't actually. I'm staying at Tucker's tonight."

Tucker squawked from behind Wash. This was the first he'd heard of this information.   
"What? You are?"   
"I am. So you guys can get a cab and go home. I'm not dealing with a trio of drunk idiots." 

Wash turned to look at Tucker who was staring at him already, mouth agape. 

"Who's Tucker?" North slurred, angling his body to try and see behind Wash. 

"A friend. Tucker you can stop fucking hiding and come out now."

Tucker gingerly poked his head out from behind Wash and waved shyly. "Hello."

York gasped and Carolina's eyes narrowed. "You're that guy who was hitting on me!"

"Back off my boyfriend asshole!" Carolina yelled, shaking her fist at him. 

Tucker ducked behind Wash. Apparently Carolina was too drunk to even notice who it was.

"Yeah, he is. And I did the exact same thing he did so maybe instead of judging him on that you actually get to know him when you aren't wasted!" 

Wash yelled, really angry all of a sudden. He loved his friends, but they were being assholes. 

Tucker let out a noise of surprise at Wash's outburst. He expected Wash to laugh along with them, not stand up for him. 

"Sorry." They said, shocked as much as Tucker was at Wash's outburst. 

"You should be. Honestly, call a cab or go back inside. We were in the middle of a conversation."

"WASH IS GONNA GET LAID!" York yelled at the top of his lungs, making North and Carolina snicker. 

Wash turned beet red, getting up and forcefully shoving them back into the club. 

"Sorry about that, well them I guess. They're much better when they aren't wasted." Wash said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and taking his seat beside Tucker. 

"If you think that was bad then you're in for a treat. My friends are a whole new level of stupid, drunk or not." 

Wash laughed along with Tucker, genuinely enjoying himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meaningful conversation with someone besides his friends. 

"Are you really planning on staying over tonight? I mean it's cool if you want to, I just wasn't really expecting that." Tucker asked, glancing at Wash. 

"If it's not a problem to you. Sorry to throw something like this on you, we just met. I just really don't want to deal with them tonight or tomorrow. I've had enough of dealing with drunk people." Wash said with a shudder. 

"My friends live next door and tend to wander over if they're drunk. I'm actually their ride home so you'll get to meet them." Tucker said, giving Wash a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

"I can't wait to meet these infamous friends of yours. Should like a great bunch of friends!"

"You'll regret saying that once you see them."

Tucker was right. Wash kind of did regret saying how excited he was to meet Tucker's friends because they were an, odd set of two people. 

"Agent Washingtub! Hello!" Caboose yelled for the third time since they began the drive back home. 

"Caboose. Shut the fuck up. I hate you so much." 

"Me and Church are best friends."

Wash looked at Tucker who was staring at the road, jaw clenched. 

"Are we almost there yet?"

"We just fucking left Caboose! Shut the hell up!"

"I love you too Church! I can't wait to see Freckles! I bet he missed us. Church do you think Freckles missed us?"

"He's a fucking dog Caboose. He has no idea what the hell goes on in our lives. No he didn't fucking miss us!" 

Church was now screaming at Caboose, making Tucker tighten his grip on the wheel, head starting to pound. 

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Caboose hollered at the top of his lungs, causing Tucker to literally stop the car. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF BOTH OF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP IM DROPPING YOU OFF HERE AND YOU CAN WALK HOME!" 

Caboose and Church shut up quickly and Wash looked at Tucker in surprise. That was new. And if Wash was honest, really hot. 

"Stop staring at me. I know I'm hot and all but I'm trying to drive and you're distracting me."

Wash blushed, looking away with a small smile on his face. 

"Tucker?" Church asked, normal voice and level. 

"What?" Tucker questioned, looking at him through the review mirror. 

"Can we crash at your place? I don't feel like getting ready on my own and our house is too far." Church complained. 

"Okay no, your house is literally right next to mine and if you're going to drink then you have to deal with the consequences of it! Plus Wash is staying over."

"YOU'RE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITHOUT ME?!" Caboose yelled, looking horrified. 

"Not a sleepover Caboose. Tucker is gonna get laid."

"Church. Shut the fuck up."

"Just saying. Congrats man been awhile."

Tucker was visibly seething with anger as he took a corner sharply, causing Caboose to slam into Church and smash both them against the window. 

"God Tucker. Maybe you'll be better tomorrow." Church said, annoyed by Tucker's actions. 

"I won't be the asshole puking his guts out and dying from a headache so yeah, I'll feel much better than you tomorrow."

"What does getting laid mean Church?" Caboose asked curiously and Wash covered up a laugh with a cough. 

"If you try to explain this to him right now I'm kicking you both out of the car and you can walk the rest of the way home."

Wash laughed, feeling better about his friends and their drunk shenanigans. 

"Well Caboose, you see-" Church began, smirking as Tucker glared at him. 

"Leonard Church. If you give him this talk I'm going to kick you out of the car and you can fucking crawl the rest of the way home."

"You're so mean to me Tucker! I thought we were best friends!" Church whined, throwing his hands up. 

"OHMYGOD TUCKER ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY BEST FRIEND?!" Caboose asked in horror, glaring at Tucker. 

"No Caboose, Church is all yours. He's an asshole so you can deal with him."

"YAY!" Caboose yelled happily, bouncing in his seat and throwing his arms around Church who sat looking out the window grumpily. 

"Here. We're finally to your house. Get out of my car and please don't talk to me until you're sober."

"Whatever asshole. Come on Caboose, Tucker is being a dickwad." 

Wash and Tucker watched as Church stumbled out of the car and onto the lawn. Caboose jumped up and down, grabbing Church and practically hauling him up to the house.

Tucker shook his head pulling into his driveway and resting his head on the steering wheel. 

"You okay?" Wash asked, looking at Tucker with concern. 

"I'm fine. Just too much to handle sometimes. Love them to death and sometimes would love to kill them."

Wash laughed, nodding his head. "Know the feeling all to well." 

Tucker smiled, pulling his keys from the ignition and opening his door. 

Wash pushed open the passenger door and closed it gently behind him. 

Tucker did the opposite, kicking out his opened door and then slamming it shut behind him, playing with his keys. 

"You're like a child." Wash muttered, looking at Tucker as he was jingling the keys in his hand. 

"Trust me I know. But you won't be saying that later." Tucker said with a suggestive wink, pushing open the door and leaving Wash standing outside blushing. 

"Welcome to the best place ever. My house." Tucker spread his arms wide to gesture to the rooms and open area. 

"It's pretty nice. I'll admit I was expecting something different."

Tucker scoffed, turning to look at Wash. "What exactly were you expecting Mr. Washington?"

"First of all, never call me that. Not even in bed. And secondly, I expected you to live in some shitty motel or something."

"Thanks Wash. Really know how to make a girl feel special."

"You're not a gi-" "it's an expression." Tucker said with an eye roll, cutting Wash off. 

"So this is the bathroom, kitchen's over there, living room and stairs." Tucker said gesturing to rooms while Wash followed him, making a mental map.

"And upstairs we have the another bathroom to your left, a gaming/study room on your right, the guest bedroom is the second door down and the room at the end is my room. You should memorize where that is."

Wash rolled his eyes. "That'll be the last thing I memorize Tucker."

Tucker shrugged, walking to his room with Wash following.

"Since you didn't really bring anything to sleep in and let's be honest, you ain't sleeping in those jeans, you can borrow some of mine. Although that might be a problem because you're freakishly tall."

"I'm not freakishly tall Tucker. I'm a bit taller than the average height. You're just freakishly short."

"Shut up. You can borrow one of my shirts and maybe find some sweatpants that Caboose or Church left. They tend to leave a lot of things so I wash em and keep em."

Wash nodded, looking around. Tucker had a pretty normal bedroom. 

"Here we go. These might fit you." Tucker threw a pair of black sweatpants at Wash who caught them. 

"Thanks I'll be right back." Wash headed to the bathroom, remembering where it was.

Tucker sighed, watching Wash walk away. He already liked this guy, which would be a problem. He's never really had a real relationship before, only one night stands or relationships that are based on sex. 

There was one technically. Felix would qualify as a relationship but Tucker shuddered. Definitely not a good one. That guy was a fucking creep. 

Tucker looked up from his hands as Wash walked in. 

"They fit fine, whoever these are has the same size as I do. Please tell me they were washed."

Tucker laughed, nodding. "Trust me, I washed them. They're Caboose's, the only normal sweatpants he owned. I think he left them here on purpose because he hated them but Church made him buy them."

"Now as for your shirt, one of my bigger ones will probably fit you.." Tucker trailed off as he began his search through his closet. 

Wash couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched Tucker have to reach up to grab something, giving Wash a perfect view of his legs and ass. 

"Ah ha! Found one. Hope you don't mind grey." Tucker turned around, holding up a grey t shirt.

"Nope. Grey is actually my favorite color." 

Tucker scoffed. "Of course it is. It suits you. Boring color for a boring person."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding Wash. Love you. Now go get changed. I'll do the same."

Wash rolled his eyes, walking back to the bathroom and throwing off his nicer white shirt that North insisted he wore. 

He pulled the grey shirt over his head and down to where it rested on his body. 

Wash looked in the mirror. It fit fine and he actually didn't look like a homeless guy so that's a plus. 

He decided to throw his clothes into the guest room on the way to Tucker's room, checking it out. 

Wash shrugged when he saw it was a normal room and headed down the hall. 

He nearly gasped at what he saw. Tucker was facing the dresser, so Wash only saw a side view of him. 

Tucker stretched his arms over his head and pulled off his shirt, causing Wash to gulp. 

Tucker turned slightly and Wash wanted to tackle him right there. 

He was hot. Really hot. He had the build of a panther. Long sleek arms and legs that were built with muscle and toned, but not too much to make him look buff. 

He had on a pair of aqua sweatpants, of course and Wash wanted to hit him. No one should be able to pull of aqua sweatpants. 

The sweatpants hung dangerously low of his hips, showing of his beautiful hipbones and the tantalizing V shape that disappeared into the band of his sweatpants.

Wash sighed, Tucker had the exact body type that made him weak in the knees and hard to control himself. 

Wash took a deep breath and walking in, surprising Tucker who jumped. 

"Jeez dude, warn a guy. Almost had a heart attack."

Wash plopped down in a chair by his desk. "But you didn't so that's what matters."

Tucker laughed, throwing himself onto his bed and looking over at Wash. 

Wash was already looking at Tucker and they kind of just stared at each other until they burst out laughing. 

"You know Wash, you're the most attractive, complicated and funny person I've ever met and I usually don't talk to people that aren't my friends but when I saw you walk out of the club, I couldn't let you just walk away without at least getting your name."

Wash was blushing like crazy after Tucker finished speaking, heart beating faster and his stomach twisting. 

"Really? I can't be the most attractive person you've ever met because you've clearly met yourself. I mean, just look at you. If anyone else was to call me out as I left the club, I would've just walked away. But when I saw what you looked like, I couldn't resist, which is actually strange because I never am able to hold a conversation with someone outside my friend group."

It was Tucker's turn to blush, although he played it off. "Is that the only reason you're here? For my looks?"

Wash laughed. "Well that's why I went over. But I wouldn't have kept talking to you if you turned out to be some egotistical asshole."

"Um you just described me."

Wash rolled his eyes. "No I didn't. Sure you're an asshole sometimes, but we all are. And you have the right to be egotistical, even though I know it's just a front. You're actually really witty and can make me laugh. You're also really sweet because you took pity on a random stranger who doesn't want to deal with his drunk friends."

Tucker laughed, smiling at Wash. "That was the sappiest thing I've ever heard. And the nicest."

Wash looked at Tucker who was smiling up at him. 

"That's me. A huge fucking sap. Ask my friends."

"I don't think I want to ask them anything right now. I don't have a death wish."

Wash laughed, knowing how true that was. 

"I'd rather not have my friends kill you. Although, you could probably take a few of them in a fight."

"Are you kidding? They're all built like fucking The Rock!" 

"Yeah but you're muscular yourself. Although your not body builder looking, you are lean and packed with muscle, which can be used as an element of surprise. I'm guessing you're quick and could easily dodge a lot of their attacks and hit them when their guard is down."

Tucker gaped at him. "You really think that?"

Wash nodded. "Yeah I do."

Tucker laughed, shaking his head. "You're fucking weird Wash. But that's why I like you."

"Thanks Tucker. Another insult and compliment in the same sentence."

"Told you. I have many talents Wash. Maybe I'll show them to you sometime." Tucker have Wash one of his famous winks and yawned. 

"Yeah okay Tucker. It's late. I'm gonna head to the guest bedroom."

"You sure you don't want to sleep here?"

Wash laughed. "Positive." No Wash you want to lay there with him and cuddle with his very attractive face and body and just relax...

"Suit yourself. See you in the morning. Night Wash."

"Goodnight Tucker." Wash walked to the guest room and flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed happily, getting under the covers and letting himself drift off. 

 

Tucker woke up with a groan, blocking his eyes from the sunlight rays that streamed through his window. His eyes got wide when he realized Wash was at his house and probably bored. 

He hopped out of bed, heading toward the kitchen. He stopped when he smelled bacon and eggs. 

Wash waved to him as he walked in. "Morning sleeping beauty." Tucker rubbed a hand over his sleepy face. 

"Sorry, I should have gotten up." Wash shook his head. "It's fine. Thought I'd make you some breakfast. After all you let me crash here."

Tucker nodded, plopping down in a seat and running a hand through his mess of hair. "You really didn't have to, but I'm not gonna say no to free food."

Wash laughed, sliding the bacon and eggs onto two plates, setting one in front of Tucker and the set across from him. "Milk or orange juice?" "Orange juice." Tucker said with a smile. Wash smiled too, pulling it out of the fridge and pouring it in two cups. 

"Thanks." Tucker began eating smiling. "This is good. You should cook my food every morning. I can't cook for shit, Caboose will burn the house down and Church won't and he isn't any good either."

Wash laughed, shaking his head and sitting down in front of Tucker. "Think you could give me a ride home some time? You might need to help me deal with my drunk friends." 

Tucker nearly spit out his drink. "The friends who wanted to kill me for hitting on one of them?" Wash rolled his eyes. "They won't give you a hassle about it. You'll be fine."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at Wash. "You don't sound so sure of yourself." 

"I'll be there to protect you. Don't worry." Wash said with a grin. "My knight in shining armour."

Tucker took care of the dishes, forcing Wash to sit down. "You made the food, I'll clean it up." Wash just sighed but gave a smile. 

"You can keep those you know." Tucker commented, pointing to the shirt and sweatpants Wash was wearing. 

"Their yours though." "Nah not really. The shirt is mine but let's be honest, I don't wear grey and the black sweatpants are Caboose's. Just keep em." Tucker said ignoring Wash's protests. 

Tucker sighed, looking in his room. "What are you looking for?" Wash asked, leaning against his doorframe. 

"A shirt that goes with these sweatpants." "What do you usually wear with them?" "Nothing. I usually just wear em around the house. But I'm probably gonna need a shirt when I go over to your house." 

Wash shrugged. "Probably but it might help them like you more if you don't wear one." 

Tucker looked at Wash, giving him an eye roll. "You're hilarious." Wash shrugged. "I'm not kidding." 

Tucker pulled out a tight black shirt and threw it on. "Good enough." "You ready?" "Ready is a strong word." Wash rolled his eyes. 

"You sure they won't kill me?" Tucker asked, taking a turn on Wash's instructions. "I'm sure." Wash said with a smile. 

"Right here." Tucker pulled into a driveway of a big mansion. "Holy shit." "Yeah it isn't mine. Everyone kind of lives here together. We all have like our own separate 'houses' in the mansion. It's Carolina's fathers." "Church never fucking told me his sister had a mansion." Wash laughed. 

Tucker got out of the car, followed by Wash who grabbed his clothes. He locked the door and glanced at Wash. 

"It'll be fine Tucker. Trust me." Tucker followed Wash, looking around. There were fountains on either side of the walkway and flowers planted along the front. 

The door was huge. "Dude. I feel so out of place." Tucker said, nudging Wash as he pulled out his keys. "Trust me, it's how I felt at first." 

Wash pushed open the door and Tucker gasped. There was a huge chandelier hanging over head with a balcony above the front. There were stairs leading up both sides to the balcony and they were covered in this red carpet with golden railings. "Holy fuck." 

Wash laughed. He felt the same way Tucker did when he first came here. "Yeah. Follow me." "I will. I'll get fucking lost if I don't."

Tucker followed Wash down a corridor, looking around in awe. It was amazing. This would be like his dream house. The ceilings were high and some of them had skylights. It was just so pretty. 

"Here." Wash knocked on the door to hear a groan. "Washhhhhh. Is that you?" That was North. "Yeah I'm hear. So is Tucker." Tucker glared at Wash. 

"You mean the cute guy who was hitting on York?" Tucker felt his cheeks burn and Wash smirked at him. "Yeah him." "Come in."

They walked into the room and Wash rolled his eyes. It was pretty trashed. North was sitting at the table, South was passed out on the couch. Wash assumed York and Carolina were passed out in their room. Connie was laying on the floor with a blanket thrown over her. 

Wash sighed, rolling his eyes and waking around the mess and everyone, Tucker following. 

"Chill here. I got to go get shit to help them." Wash gestured, pointing to the chair. 

Tucker sat down and North turned to him. "You're really cute." Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks? I guess. You aren't mad at me for hitting on your friend?" North let out a small laugh. "Nah I don't care. Wash made the same mistake." Tucker laughed. "Yeah he told me." 

Tucker was looking around the room. A girl was on the couch and another on the floor. He heard three voices in another room so he assumed it was York, Carolina and Wash. 

"You and Wash hook up?" Tucker choked, turning back to North. "What?" "I asked if you and Wash hooked up." "No, I just let him stay over because he didn't want to deal with you guys. He fucking made me breakfast." North laughed, eyes crinkling. "He's sweet like that." 

The girl on the couch stirred. "Who are you taking to North? That a guy you brought home?" Tucker put his head in his hands. 

"Nope. He's the guy who saved Wash from us. "Shame. He's pretty hot." Tucker turned even more red. "South, shut up. Your into girls." "No I'm bisexual idiot. I've told you that so many times." South said, rolling her eyes. 

"Tucker, this is my sister South. South, this is Tucker." Tucker gave her a small wave and she smirked at him. "Sup." 

Tucker shrugged. "Wash told me to come. Think Carolina is going to kill me though." "Oh, you're the guy who hit on York. I wouldn't care to be honest. I'll defend you if you need." South gave him a smile and he realized how alike her and North looked. 

"Yeah well hopefully she realizes who I am before she kills me." South gave him a look. 

"You know how Church is her brother?" "Yeah that asshole?" "Yeah he's a fucking prick. Anyways he's my best friend, and Carolina wanted to kill me last night because she was drunk out of her mind and didn't even realize it was me." Tucker said with a shrug. 

"Want anything to drink? North asked, earning a laugh from Tucker and an eye roll from South. "Already trying to get him drunk?" North shrugged. 

Tucker laughed. It was only 10 in the morning but he shrugged. "Didn't drink last night. Had to get my idiotic friends home. Pass me a beer." North slid one over and Tucker popped it open, taking a swig. 

"Bit early to be drinking don't you think?" Wash asked walking into the room. Tucker shrugged. "Meh. North offered it to me and I didn't drink last night." Wash rolled his eyes. "Of course North did."

"So Wash, this is the guy that helped you out?" Tucker was talking with North while Wash sat with South. "Yeah." 

"Damn. He's hot. You gonna ask him out?" "What?" "Or do you not like him? Pretty sure North and I would fight you for him." South said with a smirk. 

"Pretty sure Connie would be upset that her girlfriend is trying to get with another guy."

"What would I be mad about?" Connie said, stretching up. 

"Look at the guy next to North." Connie sat up and looked over. 

"Who is that? Did North hook up with him? Because holy shit he got lucky." 

South smirked at Wash. "No. He's actually the guy who saved Wash from having to deal with us."

Connie looked up at Wash. "No way! Jeez Wash congrats!" "I didn't fuck him! All he did was help me out!" Wash whispered indignantly. 

Connie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well I think North might steal him from you."

Wash looked over to see Tucker laughing, nursing a beer between his hands while listening to North's story. 

Connie and South smirked at Wash's face. "Just go ask him out idiot." Wash scoffed. "Yeah sure. He could have anyone."

"Tucker!?" Carolina yelled, surprised to see him sitting at the counter with a beer in his hand, talking to North. 

"Sup Lina?" She laughed and so did York. "Oh my god Tucker. I didn't even realize it was you." Tucker laughed. "I assumed so. You were pissed. Sorry by the way, York." York just laughed. "Meh, I guess it's a compliment."

Everyone laughed and Carolina snatched the beer from Tucker's hand. "Carolina!" 

"You shouldn't be drinking at 10 in the morning." "Sorry mom. And I didn't drink last night and North offered it so let me have it backkkk." Tucker whined. Carolina sighed, looking over at North who shrugged. 

After talking for awhile Tucker looked at his phone. "Fuck!" He yelled, quickly standing up. 

"What?" "Fucking left Church and Caboose at their house alone. I'll be lucky if they're still alive."

York looked at him. "Church as in Carolina's brother?" "Yeah. And then Caboose, the stupidest idiot on the planet. He's almost killed me plenty of times." 

Carolina nodded in agreement. "Good luck asshole!" She called, smirking at the thought that he had to deal with the two of them drunk. "I hate you!" He yelled back, flipping her off. 

The minute he left everyone turned to Wash. "What?!" "Oh come on Wash. You disappear one night from the club and show up here with a hot stranger. You know what!" Connie exclaimed. 

"Okay he's not really a stranger, he's practically related to Carolina." 

North turned to her. "Yeah what's up with that? Why did you not think to introduce him to us?!" She shrugged. "I don't know. Never really crossed my mind." 

"It never crossed your mind that you could have set us up with your brother's hot bestfriend?" South asked. 

Carolina nodded. "Didn't seem important to mention. And besides, we were talking about Wash."

Wash sighed. "No okay? We didn't fuck if that's what you're asking. He literally just brought me to his house, and let me sleep in a bed. Then I made breakfast and we came here."

"What about your clothes?" Connie asked with a smirk. 

"Borrowed them. They aren't even Tucker's. Well the shirt is but the sweatpants are a pair of Caboose's. Apparently Church and Caboose leave shit at his house all the time." Wash stated simply. 

Carolina nodded but looked up at Wash. "You gonna ask him out?" "Huh?" "Are you going to ask Tucker out? You clearly have a crush." "No I don't." Everyone rolled their eyes. 

"Man up Wash. Tucker is too stupid to realize and voice his own opinions so if you want to date him, your going to have to ask him."

Wash turned to her. "And what makes you think he likes me?" "He does."

Everyone was looking at him so Wash groaned. "What should I do then?"

"Press him against a wall and just make out." South said with a smirk. 

"Order fucking food and watch movies all day then ask him." York suggested. 

"Just flat out tell him how you feel." Connie said with a shrug. 

"Get him drunk and be the hero to help him."

Carolina rolled her eyes. "All of you are way off. But you can combine them to make a good idea. Honestly Wash, wait until you're alone or something and just kiss him. Tell him how you feel. He's not a complicated guy."

"And what makes you think I can just kiss him?!" "Do you need one of to show you how to kiss him?" North teased and Wash glared at him. 

"Go now. Just surprise him." Wash glared at them all but got up. 

"Go get your lover!" They screamed and Wash groaned, quickly getting up and leaving. 

 

"Caboose I swear to god! Just lay down and I'll get you some water!" Tucker tried not to scream but it was hard when having to deal with drunk Caboose. 

"Shut up Tucker. Help me." Church called from the couch. Tucker put the water on the table by Caboose and walked to the couch. 

He put two pills down and a glass of water. "Just take these and rest dude. Maybe stop getting so drunk when you always end up like this."

Church just cursed at him, swallowing the pills. Tucker walked back over to Caboose who had surprisingly not choked on the pills. 

"I want to see Church! Is Church okay? CHURCH?" Tucker put his hand over Caboose's mouth. 

"Church has a headache and so do you. Just lie down. Church will be fine when you wake up and so will you."

Caboose nodded. "Okay Tucker."

 

Tucker groaned, bent over on his front porch, head running through his hair. 

"You look stressed." Tucker looked up to see Wash standing above him. "Yeah. Tell me about it. Had to deal with Church and Caboose drunk." Wash smiled sympathetically. 

"I'm going inside if you want to come." Tucker opened the door and Wash followed, slipping his shoes off. Tucker went to step away put Wash was pinning him to the door. "Wash?" 

Wash closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against Tucker's. Tucker jolted back for a second before grinning into the kiss, pushing back against Wash. 

When they pulled apart, Wash pulled Tucker against his chest, head resting on his dreads. 

"I like you Tucker. Apparently my friends do too. But I saw you first." Wash let out a laugh as Tucker did. 

"I guess getting dragged to a club didn't turn out so bad after all huh Wash?" Tucker teased. 

Wash smiled down at him. "It was worth it."


End file.
